Oh, the Frustration
by Seventeenth Shenanigan
Summary: AU Another short in my Revelations-verse. The 'rents are going on another business trip, and the boys are finally alone...Lemon, Slash


**Hey guys, haven't done anything for a while, LOTS of writer's block...but this was kinda sitting around and after some sucky editing, here it is! **

**PLEASE REVIEW. CRITIQUES ARE MOST WELCOME.  
><strong>

**Warnings: mildly aggressive Pit, one teeny foul language, uhh...citrus?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Kids, Mom and Dad are leaving for the airport! Be good!" Pit and Kuro heard the front door slam and the car start up and drive away. Pit waved from his bedroom window and let the curtain fall as he turned to Kuro, who was lounging on Pit's bed, shirtless.<p>

"Are they gone yet?" Kuro asked, bored.

"Yep!" Pit flopped onto the bed next to his twin and wrapped his arms around his neck. "We're finally alone."

Kuro glanced down at the seductive tone in his lover's voice and grinned slyly. "Naughty naughty, wanting sex as soon as they're gone."

Pit pouted. "Oh, come on, you know you want to, too."

Kuro frowned. "Shouldn't you go wash up first? You've got food all over your face."

Pit's eyes widened, and he blushed, scrambling for the door. Just as he put his hand on the knob, Kuro caught him from behind. "Just kidding," he teased.

Pit turned angrily only to have his lips caught in a passionate kiss. He closed his eyes, his anger giving way to desire, and let himself be pushed back against the door. He shivered as Kuro's hands crept up his body and pushed his shirt over Pit's head. They resumed kissing with a frenzy, their tongues twining together.

Kuro pulled back first and began nuzzling his neck, allowing Pit's hands to wander the planes of his chest and abs as his own hands traced the inside of Pit's hips and tugged down his shorts and boxers. They fell in a heap at Pit's ankles as Pit's manhood sprang up, its pink tip already leaking precum.

Kuro chuckled, feeling Pit tremble as he teasingly ran his fingers up and down the shaft. "Sensitive, aren't you? I just barely touched you, and you're already dripping."

"Kuro," he whined, impatient with the pace. If Kuro didn't hurry up, Pit might attack him and make him move faster.

"Impatient as ever." The raven began stroking him, coating his fingers with Pit's pre-cum as Pit shuddered and clung to him. His fingers reasonably slick, Kuro slipped his hand under Pit's balls, fingering his entrance to loosen it up a little before plunging a finger in.

Pit gasped at the pleasurable intrusion and let out a sensual moan, begging Kuro to start moving and add more fingers. A second finger slipped in and Kuro started pushing them in deeper, stretching out his opening before before adding a third finger. His moans increased in volume as Kuro's other hand wrapped around his cock, thumb emphasizing the head.

Pit's inner caves got tighter as he neared his orgasm. When Kuro's fingers began abusing his spot, Pit jerked and splattered their fronts with his cum.

He leaned against the door panting, still erect, and shivered a little as Kuro tok his fingers out. "Ahh...mmm,Kuro..."

Said boy chuckled. "Rather quick this time, eh? Such carnal desire from such an angelic shell. Who would have thought?" Kuro hesitated, the tip of his cock touching Pit's quivering entrance. "You sure you want to do this standing up?"

Impatience and pent up sexual frustrations (they hadn't had touched each other this entire week; it was too dangerous with parents in the house) lent him the strength he needed to pin a shocked Kuro to the floor. "Damn it," Pit growled, "if you won't hurry up, then I will!" With that, he positioned himself so that the tip of Kuro's cock was just pressing on Pit's entrance before roughly shoving it up his ass, or rather, shoving his ass down on it.

Was it just him, or did Kuro's cock get bigger over the week? He had thought he'd known it at its biggest and hardest, but this erection reached deeper than before! Gods, Pit thought, almost delirious with desire. How many more surprises did Kuro have in his pants?

"Pit?" Pit came back to Earth at the sound of Kuro's husky voice. "Are you gonna ride me, or was I mistaken in my assumption?"

Pit blushed and tried to move, only to find that all of his strength seemed to have disappeared. "Um, I don't think I can move."

A slow, sensual grin spread across Kuro's face, and his hands slid up Pit's legs to his buttocks. "Looks like it's my turn to be aggressive." He built up a steady rhythm, as to get Pit acquainted with his "new" size. Before long, Kuro could see that the simple satisfying push-pull of his insides wasn't enough for his love and ground his hips forward and around, the blunt head of his cock rubbing that special spot.

The pleasure escalated from waves to jolts of electricity, and Pit was near screams. The prostate-slamming was driving him crazy, and it wouldn't be much longer until..."Aaahh!"

The absolute heat and tightness of Pit's body was more than enough to make Kuro release deep into Pit, some of the milky white discharge leaking down Pit's legs.

Pit slumped heavily against his twin's chest, his lower half tingling pleasantly. Kuro pulled him into a gentle kiss and slid out of Pit. Pit gave a little shiver and sighed, cuddling against Kuro and resting his head in the crook of Kuro's neck.

The smell of fresh sex made Pit drowsy, but Kuro tried to shake him awake. "Come on, we've got to get cleaned up first." Pit grumbled and refused to move. "Pi—t." Pit just slid his arms under Kuro's armpits and snuggled closer.

Kuro sighed and, with some difficulty, sat up. Standing up was even harder, but he managed somehow, carrying Pit princess-style in his arms. Opening the door was almost too much, but eventually he made it into the hall and was striding towards the bathroom when Pit stirred.

"Kuro," he murmured, "can't we clean up _later_? What's the point of cleaning up now when we'll just fuck each other senseless later?" His lips moved up Kuro's neck as he talked, adding more persuasion. One hand caressed the muscles of Kuro's upper back, the other dragging its nails down Kuro's chest.

Kuro chuckled. "Don't tempt me." The were almost at the bathroom now. If he could resist a little longer...

"You didn't touch me all week. I was lonely," Pit whispered against Kuro's jaw, adding a little lick.

His determination snapped. Kuro kicked open the door to his room, thankfully close, and dumped Pit unceremoniously on the bed where they first had sex. Kicking his pants off, Kuro growled, "That's it, you are so not standing up tomorrow."

The growl wrapped around Pit's libido pleasantly, and he shivered in anticipation.

Needless to say, they never did get to the bathroom.


End file.
